Las miauventuras de Azirafel y Crowley
by Natsume Pichu
Summary: Azira es un gatito mimado y muy hogareño, acostumbrado siempre a estar en su casa y a esperar el regreso de su dueño, pero su vida da un giro cuando por un pequeño descuido termina en la calle y a punto de ser atropellado es salvado por un gato llamado Crowley. Una colaboración con Eevee lution quien se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea y me ha dejado plasmar la uwu
1. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

• No estoy segura de cuántos capítulos sean, pero no creo que sean muy largos.

• Algo importante que aclarar es que la idea original de TODA esta historia es que no se me ocurrió a mí sino a Eevee_lution, esta persona fabulosa me dió el privilegio de desarrollar a mayor escala su idea ❤️ y la quiero hacer sentir orgullosa.

• Belcebú y Miguel tendrán los géneros de sus actrices por lo tanto son mujeres en este universo, pero conservarán su personalidad y su forma de vestirse aunque de vez en cuando vistan femenino uwu Serán unas bellas tomboys 😉❤️

• Por mi comodidad a la hora de escribir los nombres de los personajes serán en español, por ejemplo: Michel = Miguel. Lamento si a alguien le incómoda eso a la hora de leer.

• Desgraciadamente no habrá lemon porque, pues, son gatos no mames. Yo no tengo experiencia en ese terreno, perdón. 😂


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**No significa ¡Adóptame!**

Cuando Gabriel llegó a su hogar estaba más que cansado ya que desde que inició su día sólo le habían ocurrido, lo que para él eran, muchas desgracias.

Al despertar descubrió que un escurridizo ratón se había devorado su cereal favorito (Con lo mucho que odiaba a esas alimañas), al salir de su hogar volvió a ver como su vecino de enfrente tenía su hogar hecho una pocilga, lo cual solo hacía que todo el vecindario se viera mal, a medio camino a su trabajo su auto se había quedado sin gasolina y tuvo que caminar casi una hora hasta la gasolinera más cercana, y no importó lo mucho que se disculpara en el trabajo y diera sus motivos por los cuales llegó tarde, simplemente le dijeron "te descontaremos medio día", y para finalizar su día Miguel le dijo que fuera a su casa después del trabajo porque tenía algo que decirle. Gabriel no quería ir porque su trabajo había sido particularmente agotador ese día (Sin contar su mañana) y lo único que deseaba era ir a su casa a tomar una buena siesta, pero sabía lo persistente que podía ser Miguel, además de que siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarlo hasta obtener lo que quería, provocando que con el pasar de los años se convirtiera en alguien con un ego muy grande.

Sin más remedio fue a la casa de Miguel, donde no fue recibido con la mejor de las bienvenidas.

— Llegas tarde.

— Tráfico — Quería contestar algo como "Gracias por tan calurosa bienvenida, yo también te extrañé", pero recordó las palabras de su estricta madre que le decía que no era correcto usar el sarcasmo, por lo que sólo dijo el motivo de su tardanza.

— Mmm ¿Una taza de té?

— Por favor —Dice mientras Miguel lo deja pasar a su hogar.

Luego de varios minutos sentado en el sofá esperando por el té, Miguel decide hablar por fin sobre el motivo por el que Gabriel fue invitado.

— Necesito un favor.

—No me sorprende —Miguel tuerce los ojos, pero no dice nada—. ¿Qué es? Espero que no sea dinero porque en este momento no tengo —Miguel levanta una ceja sugerente, sin embargo, Gabriel se adelanta a su pregunta y continúa hablando—. Voy a hacer unas remodelaciones a mi casa así que debo cuidar bien mi dinero —finaliza bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

—Mmm —Algo en ese sonido le hizo dar entender que tal vez no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta, pero no haría más preguntas sobre el tema-. Pues la verdad es que no te hablé para que me prestaras dinero.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi gato.

—¿Tu gato? No creas que volveré a cuidarlo por ti, esa cosa y yo no nos agradamos —Gabriel casi quería escupir su té de la molestia.

—No, no es eso animal.

Rodó los ojos, pero siguió preguntando— ¿Entonces?

—Tuvo una cría.

—¿Eh?

—Afortunadamente fue solo una. Es un macho, pero no puedo mantenerlo, me basta y me sobra con una sola mascota.

—¿Y qué harás? —Su curiosidad fue genuina, además de sentir un poco de preocupación por el pobre animal, a saber, que horrible dueño le fuera a tocar.

—Es tuyo.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Gabriel pudiera procesar bien las palabras antes dichas.

—¿Eh?

—Ayer cumplió tres meses, le puse todas sus vacunas y ya no depende completamente de la leche materna. Claro, aún debes de introducirlo poco a poco a la comida sólida y seca pero ya no es como antes, también debe ir cada mes por sus vacunas hasta que cumpla seis meses y de ahí cada tres.

—Oye, espera. Yo nunca dije que lo iba a adoptar.

—Te preparé una pequeña bolsa con una manta, un biberón, y un litro de leche materna en polvo. También lleva su cartilla, espero que no te moleste, pero ocupábamos un nombre para anotarlo en la cartilla y madre sugirió nombrarlo Azirafel.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo voy a adoptar!

—_Lo harás_ —Sentenció con una voz autoritaria que Gabriel conocía bien, esa voz que siempre usaba para darle a entender que no cambiaría de opinión y que insistiría hasta que se haga lo que ella diga.

—No.

—Iré por tu nueva mascota.

—Ni te levantes porque esa cosa no irá conmigo. No, no te atrevas a usar esa mirada conmigo, esta vez no funcionará. ¡Que no te levantes maldición!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel bajó con cuidado al pobre gato de tan solo tres meses del auto y tomó del suelo la bolsa (Que más bien parecía pañalera), cerró su auto con seguro y se dirigió despacio a la puerta de su casa.

—¡Y no vuelvas gato de mierda! —Gabriel dio un salto del susto gracias a los gritos de su vecino Belcebú mientras éste le arrojaba una chancla a su supuesta mascota, esa que había adoptado hace mes y medio. El animal salió corriendo por la banqueta hasta perderse de vista, entonces volteó a verlo— ¿Y tú qué demonios miras?

Gabriel se volvió a asustar por los gritos, se tranquilizó para dar una mirada molesta a su vecino y luego entró a su hogar. Con gatito en brazos se sentó en su sofá favorito totalmente cansado.

**¿Y ahora qué se supone que debe hacer?**


	3. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1.- Un regalo para mi nuevo humano.**_

Gabriel no trabajaba los fines de semana, y como ese día era viernes aprovechó para quedarse hasta tarde investigando en internet sobre el cuidado correcto de un minino de tres meses. Tardó horas en la computadora pues siempre encontraba un nuevo vídeo en YouTube sobre el mejor cuidado para un gato, las cosas que necesitan para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, lo que les gusta o no les gusta, consejos y curiosidades. También buscaba en páginas dedicadas totalmente a los amantes de los gatos e incluso se atrevió a buscar en algunas redes sociales donde los dueños de gatos tomaban fotos a sus mascotas con trajes ridículos o haciendo alguna estupidez. Se alejó un poco de la computadora para voltear a ver a Azirafel dormido en el suelo sobre una manta gruesa y cerca de un biberón con agua caliente cubierto por un trapo para mantenerlo caliente ya que este aún no podía mantener su propio calor corporal, o al menos fue lo que leyó. Cuando miró la hora en la pantalla de la computadora se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba las dos de la mañana por lo que decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes apagar su computador, alimentar una última vez a Azirafel y dejarle un nuevo biberón con agua caliente para que no pasara frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azirafel se levantó de su sueño pesado después de escuchar el fuerte viento arrastrar las ramas de un árbol hacia una ventana cercana, provocando ruidos que lo asustaban. Se preguntó dónde estaba el humano que se supone que debía protegerlo, después de todo su madre le explicó que aquel humano grande y serio sería su nueva mascota y que estaba destinado a protegerlo de todo, además de brindarle cualquier cosa que quiera, hasta su más ridícula necesidad; el problema estaba en qué no lo veía por ningún lado. Los golpes a la ventana se incrementaron haciendo que Azirafel se asustara aún más. Empezó a maullar como le había enseñado su madre.

—_¡Hu…humano! ¡Ve…ven a…aquí!_ —Otro ruido aún más fuerte asustó tanto a Azirafel que saltó—_ ¡Humano, por favor, te necesito! ¡Te…te…tengo mucho miedo!_

El gatito se atrevió a salir de su cama para buscar a Gabriel, pero era tan chiquito y estaba solo en un cuarto enorme y oscuro, que sentía que no podía hacer nada.

El pobre gatito quería llorar del miedo, pero entonces el viento cesó y también los golpes en la ventana. Sus pequeños maullidos también empezaron a cesar, estaba más tranquilo, sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que aún se sentía solo. Decidió volver a su camita porque el frío comenzaba a calarle y se dio cuenta de que en su manta había un pequeño bulto que lo mantenía caliente, pero antes de ir a su cama le dio una rápida visita rápida a su caja de arena.

Una vez acurrucado a lado del bulto en su cama pensó en su humano y el por qué no había contestado a su llamado. La verdad es que era ya muy noche así que pensó que tal vez estaba dormido en algún lugar y estaba tan pero tan lejos que no escuchaba sus desesperados gritos de ayuda, después de todo el humano había sido muy atento a sus necesidades desde que estuvo en sus brazos así que debía de estar muy cansado. Sería amable con el humano mañana y le daría un regalo para hacer las paces. Aunque su madre le explicó que este regalo era especial y que sólo se debía dar a los humanos cuando se han portado muy bien o cuando se les antojaba una caricia, le permitiría a su nuevo humano rascar le su peluda pancita pues apostaba que eso le haría muy feliz.

Con esa idea en mente, Azirafel comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel despertó muy temprano ese día y por más vueltas que dio en la cama, simplemente ya no pudo volver a dormir. Estuvo luchando por volver a dormir durante al menos media hora, al final no le quedo más que desistir y decidió que era mejor levantarse e ir a ver al gato. Lo primero que notó fue que había hecho del baño en su pequeña e improvisada caja de arena, además de que estaba dormido y muy quietecito en su cama. Le dio un poco de pena verlo tan solito en esa manta que parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo y una idea cruzó por su mente _"¿Y si pasó frío en la noche?"_.

No, no, no, no. No podía preocuparse por _esa_ cosa. Si se comenzaba a preocupar por ese gato, se encariñaría. Si se encariñaba se lo quedaría ¡Y él no lo quería! Gabriel fue totalmente obligado por su hermana Miguel a quedarse con la cría de su horrible y malvado gato. Así que no, lo que necesitaba era conseguir a alguien que quisiera una mascota en su vida, alguien a quien regalarle Azira…es decir, a la alimaña esa. Debía recordar no llamarlo por su nombre o su plan de enviarlo lejos correría peligro.

De pronto, como si lo hubiera escuchado, el minino empezaba a despertarse, dio un gran bostezo y al ver a Gabriel a los ojos ronroneo un poco y se acostó boca arriba para que acariciara su barriguita blanca y suavecita llamándolo con un maullido agudo correspondiente a su pequeñez, tal acción solo que provocó que el corazón de Gabriel se acelerara de pronto y a base de mucha fuerza de voluntad contuvo un gemido de ternura. Cuando se recompuso de su pequeño momento de debilidad se dio cuenta de que deshacerse de _esa_ cosa sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.- La cámara en prrrfectas condiciones.**

Gabriel decidió que debía vender a Azirafel lo más pronto posible, era más fácil vender a un cachorro, el cual al ser más pequeño era fácil de entrenar, y debía admitir que las crías de animales llegaban a ser más llamativas (porque se negaba llamarle adorable) que los animales adultos. El problema era que no conocía a nadie del trabajo que quisiera un gato ya que la mayoría preferían a los perros y si Miguel se llegaba a enterar que vendía a Azirafel después de que se lo entregó lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos, o quizás contrataría a alguien para que lo golpee porque ella no estaba dispuesta a mancharse las manos. Ahora estaba el hecho de por cuál medio vendería al gato. Estaba el poner carteles en los postes de las calles, pero creía que podía ser muy anticuado y quizás nadie les ponga atención, así que lo mejor era venderlo por internet, aunque no era un experto usando las redes sociales. ¡Vaya, con decir que no tenía ni perfil de Facebook! Usaba un poco WhatsApp ya que su madre y hermana tenían un grupo familiar con el que chateaban de vez en vez (y desgraciadamente aún no sabía cómo poner en silencio los mensajes). Pero ya era hora de que fuera aprendiendo porque después de todo, Gabriel se consideraba bastante listo para averiguarlo solito... Con ayuda de Youtube, que al parecer era la única cosa que sabía usar en su computadora.

Luego de 5 vídeos, una larga pelea con Facebook para crear su perfil, un desayuno nutritivo para él y unas croquetas bañadas en harta leche para Azirafel, Gabriel pensó que para vender al gato aún más rápido necesitaba fotos convincentes. Unas buenas fotos de Azirafel haciendo algo ridículo o "tierno" para que la gente no pudiera resistirse. Tomó de su armario su vieja (y algo empolvada) cámara fotográfica de la universidad, esa que amaba tanto y no había tenía el valor de vender. Al menos de algo serviría ahora.

Después de limpiarla a conciencia se dirigió a donde estaba el gatito, el felino estaba durmiendo sobre su manta con los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su lomo. Al ver tan magnífica escena no se resistió más y tomó un par de fotos. Azirafel parecía dormir plácidamente hasta que de pronto cambió de posición arruinando la última foto que tomaba su no-dueño, Gabriel se molestó un poco, pero siguió tomando más foto porque la nueva pose resultaba más _atractiva_. Sin darse cuenta había pasado casi cuarenta minutos tomándole fotos al gato; siendo sinceros, cuando Azirafel se despertó incluso se emocionó más con las fotografías y las tomaba por montones. Tenía tanto tiempo que no usaba su cámara.

Paso al menos otra hora entretenido captando los momentos en que Azirafel tomaba siestas, bostezaba, se limpiaba su propio cuerpo, maullaba, incluso tomando agua. Por mera curiosidad se acercó a el felino y este lo notó en seguida. Gabriel se hincó para ver mejor a la cría notando sus grandes ojos azules y su pelaje de un blanco tan puro como la nieve. Zira se acercó un poco más al humano y maulló.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Como si su mano tuviera mente propia, acarició el rostro del animal el cual gustazo acepto las caricias.

El corazón de Gabriel se aceleró un poco.

—No te acostumbres al lugar. Muy pronto deberás marcharte.

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso humano?_

El gato maulló como si le hubiera contestado para luego lamer con su rasposa lengua la mano de Gabriel.

—Oye, no hagas eso. No sabes si mano está sucia o no —Gabriel reclamó preocupado por la salud del animal queriendo ocultar hasta de sí mismo el bochorno que le provocaba el animal.

Si se enferma nadie va a querer comprarlo, se convenció a sí mismo.

—_Si estuviera sucia ya lo habría notado humano _—Aunque Azirafel sabía que no podría entenderle aun así le contestó. Después se dedicó a seguir lamiendo la mano con amabilidad.

—Ya deja de hacer eso —Quitó su mano del hocico del animal.

Se levantó del suelo para ir a descargar las fotos de su cámara a la computadora dejando a Zira solo nuevamente. Cuando estaba por subir las fotos de Azirafel, junto con algunos datos como raza y edad a un grupo dedicado a la compra y venta de animales domésticos se percató de que algo no terminaba por convencerlo.

Las fotos eran bastante buenas, a pesar de que había perdido el hábito de fotografiar, cumplían con su función, pero simplemente no le bastaba. Necesitaba algo que fuera devastadoramente tierno. No se le venía nada a la mente hasta que recordó a su vecina de enfrente, Belcebú. Ella también tenía un gato, o algo así; posiblemente tendría juguetes o ropa de gato que le podría prestar a Azirafel. Sin más tiempo que perder salió de la casa a ver a su vecina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Belcebú era una mujer de poca paciencia, por eso cuando decidió que ese gato callejero, por muy raza pura que fuera, podía quedarse en su hogar no pasaría sobre de ella. En su casa había ciertas reglas que debían cumplirse y si ella decía que Crowley, como fue que nombró al gato, usaría ropa chistosa para gato ¡Usaría ropa chistosa para gato, maldición!

—¡Con un infierno, Crowley! ¡Ya dije que vas a usar esto! —Señaló la humana las prendas que sostenía en una mano.

El susodicho lamió con paciencia su pata pasando por alto los inmensos gritos de su mascota humana.

—¡Gato del infierno, ven acá!

Crowley sin voltear a ver se levantó, dio la espalda, meneó su cola provocativamente y se sentó nuevamente. _La había retado_.

Belcebú gruñó de ira pura y se acercó a pasos agigantados al gato porque nadie se burlaba de ella. NADIE. Ni siquiera ese estúpido gato.

Lo tomó con fuerza para elevarlo sobre el aire. Crowley asustado empezó a dar lucha sacudiéndose como si el mismísimo demonio lo hubiera capturado, maulló horriblemente y rasguñó a diestra y siniestra. Belcebú no lo dejaba ir por más que le ardiera las heridas que recién habían abierto su carne.

Contra todo pronóstico logró ponerle un chaleco café que se tenía que abotonar y también un pequeño sombrero negro que hasta para ella era ridículo. Crowley se veía sumamente chistoso. Ella quiso tomarle una foto con la cámara de su celular, pero Crowley no se había quedado quieto ni dos minutos cuando se le metió el chamuco, otra vez.

Sus maullidos eran horribles, pataleaba sin cesar, se encajaba sus propias garras es la ropa y se mordía a si mismo con la esperanza de arrancarse esa maldita ropa.

— _¡Belcebú! ¡Quítame esta porquería de encima!_ —El gato lanzaba sus peores maullidos a su despreciable humana.

—¡Mierda, Crowley! ¡Ya déjatelo puesto!

— _¡No quiero!_

Crowley de retorcía en el suelo como si este quemara y Belcebú estaba entre reírse o seguir gritándole al gato.

Al final, decidió tomar de nuevo al gato para que dejará de quitarse la ropa ya que podría lastimarse en el proceso. Sin embargo, sólo provocó otra pelea entre humano y gato hasta que al final se proclamó vencedor Crowley al lograr quitarse esas prendas que sólo lo aprisionaban. Belcebú molesta por la derrota y con la cara llena de rasguños que obtuvo para nada, se levantó del suelo al escuchar como tocaban el timbre, molesta fue ver quién demonios era el que estaba llamando a su puerta. Recogió el chaleco, el sombrero y unas pequeñas prendas más que habían caído al suelo en la lucha para seguidamente abrir la puerta. Quién se encontraba ahí en su puerta, vestido de ropas blancas y pulcras, con una cámara fotográfica algo vieja colgando de su cuello y asustado posiblemente por su cara de pocos amigos y los rasguños en su rostro no era para nada a quien esperaba ver.

Pero necesitaba desquitarse con alguien.

—¿Qué? —Habló, o más bien, escupió con rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel no admitiría JAMÁS que esa mujer con una clara desventaja de altura podía llegar a asustarlo. Más si incluimos que tenía la cara llena de rasguños de gato haciéndolo ver más feroz. Para él era un atractivo salvaje.

Con gentileza y amabilidad decidió hablar.

—A-ah, disculpa, buenas tardes, acabo de adoptar un gato y me preguntaba —Se tomó un momento para apreciar como su vecina se molestaba porque no iba directo al grano— Si tú de casualidad no tendrás ropa para gato que me preste, sólo será por unas horas. En realidad, ni siquiera sé si le queden ya que aún es muy pequeño y...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Belcebú molesta aventó con fuerza toda la ropa de gato que tenía en su mano al rostro de Gabriel.

—¡TE LA REGALO!

Y con un potente portazo cerró la puerta.

_Lamento tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi padre tuvo problemas de salud. Aunque si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en esa sala de espera tal vez no me hubiera quitado ese pequeño bloqueo de escritora que tenía._

_Dios actúa de maneras misteriosas _


	5. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3.- Me preocupo por mi propiedad.**_

Azirafel escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y vio a su humano entrar, este se notaba algo confundido y molesto, en sus manos llevaba algo sumamente raro, eran prendas de ropa como las que usaban los humanos, pero estas se veían mucho más pequeñas. Sin duda algo muy extraño, después de todo dudaba que le quedaran a su humano.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¡Fui muy amable con ella como para que me tratara así! O con él... aún no sé qué es.

Gabriel se llevó las manos a la cabeza para jalar sus cabellos con frustración.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Azirafel, genuinamente preocupado, intento correr hacia su humano, algo un poco complicado gracias a sus pequeñas patitas.

—_¡Humano! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger porque es mi deber cuidar a mi humano! ¿O ese era el deber de los perros? Realmente no me acuerdo._

El hombre noto la repentina insistencia del gato y la forma tan chistosa y adorable en la que corría hacia él… Un momento ¿Qué? No, esa cosa no era adorable. Mejor... olviden eso.

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿Te espanté?_ —La verdad es que Gabriel se sentía un estúpido por hablar con el gato ya que sabía que este no lo entendía, por lo tanto, no podía responderle. Por suerte nadie se encontraba en la casa para juzgarlo.

—_Por supuesto que me espantaste humano. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué gritabas?_

—De seguro tienes hambre —Miró fijamente al gatito y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una botella de leche.

—_¡No es eso humano! Estoy preocupado por ti —_Maulló molesto, pero después lo medito un poco—. _Bueno, admito que ya tengo algo de hambre ¡Pero de verdad me preocupo por ti! Mami dice que debemos cuidar que no le pase nada malo a nuestras pertenencias, es por eso que debo saber qué te pasa_ —Azirafel trató de seguir el ritmo al humano que se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Mientras Gabriel se movía de un lado a otro sacando la leche, el biberón y calentándolo en la estufa, Azirafel se sentó en el suelo a observarlo con atención. Veía sus grandes manos agarrar las cosas, vio sus pasos determinados, analizó sus ojos profundos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo que probablemente ni siquiera había notado el humano. Azirafel notó la soledad que rodeaba al hombre.

Gabriel detuvo un segundo sus actividades al sentir la mirada fija del animal a su persona y le habló, está vez con menos vergüenza, mientras nadie lo viera no tenía por qué sentirse mal por hablarle a un animal.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—_Humano, ¿cuándo me dirás que te pasó?_

De pronto Azirafel se puso en posición de ataque y maulló con molestia. Gabriel quería estallar en carcajadas por lo ridículo que se veía Azirafel, para él era la cosa más insignificante del mundo tratando de verse feroz y amenazador. Azirafel era tan... _suave_. Quería reírse con tantas ganas, pero sentía que si lo hacía el gato se molestaría aún más.

—_Y, por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre. No creo que sea correcto llamarte siempre humano_ —El gatito ya no estaba tan enojado, pero no dejó la posición de ataque.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó divertido Gabriel.

—_Eso mismo te pregunto. ¿Qué te pasó? Tengo que saber si alguien te hizo daño para protegerte. Es mi deber. Puedo ser muy feroz si me lo propongo, ¿sabes?_ —Azirafel soltó un maullido agudo, muy pequeño y muy tierno. Gabriel tuvo que ahogar en su boca un jadeo de emoción por lo que acababa de presenciar e ignoró el hecho de que su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido.

—Oye, vamos. Tu leche ya debe de estar lista —Tratando de huir de la incómoda sensación que tuvo con el animal, se volteó y puso su total atención en checar la temperatura de la leche.

—_Muy bien ¡Pero después de la comida seguiremos hablando!_

* * *

—A veces olvido que ya deberías comer croquetas en vez de leche —Gabriel tenía al gatito acunado con delicadeza entre sus brazos alimentándolo como si de un bebé humano se tratase.

—_Pero esto es más divertido_ —Aunque Azirafel no tenía la capacidad de sonreír, aun así, su maullido sonaba bastante alegre.

—Creo que mejor te doy croquetas... —Gabriel alejó el biberón especial para cachorros de Azirafel.

—_¡Pero yo quiero leche y que tú me alimentes!_ —El gatito maulló molesto en cuanto le quitaron el biberón. Por el susto, Gabriel lo volvió a alimentar.

—Oye, —Gabriel cambió rápidamente al enojo— no te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo —Ahora era Azirafel quien se asustó. No sabía que su humano podía hacer una cara tan fea, pero en cuanto le volvió a quitar el biberón, no dudó en quejarse.

—_¡Humano! ¡Por favor!_ —Nuevamente Gabriel, por el feo maullido, lo siguió alimentando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el gato realmente quería ser alimentado de esta forma.

Decidió comprobar que no alucinaba sobre si su gato era un berrinchudo. Le quitaba el biberón por segundos y cuando lo hacía Azirafel maullaba quejándose hasta que volvía a ser alimentado. Repitió el experimento un par de veces más. Siempre llegaba al mismo resultado.

Luego quiso intentar otra cosa.

Una vez más dejo de alimentarlo y despacio lo coloco en el sillón, justo a su lado, le acerco de nuevo el vivero y el felino rápidamente comenzó a beber. Por unos segundos el gatito se mantuvo comiendo con tranquilidad, sin embargo, Gabriel noto como poco a poco se acercaba hasta llegar a sus piernas y sentarse sobre ellas, todo eso sin dejar de beber del biberón en ningún momento. Gabriel tomó al gato, lo puso lejos de él, se sentó todavía más lejos del gato y se estiró para alimentarlo. Azirafel recibió gustoso la leche, pero con sus pequeñas patitas caminaba despacio hacia el humano con su cabecita volteando hacia arriba para alimentarse del biberón. Una vez que se subió a las piernas de su humano, se sentó sobre ellas y empezó a afilar sus garritas sobre el pantalón.

—Ten cuidado, si te atreves a lastimarme la pagarás muy caro —La verdad es que Zira si le tenía miedo al tono de voz con el que le habló Gabriel, pero estaba tan feliz con su leche que no le tomó tanta importancia.

Cansado por no hacer entender al gato sobre el espacio personal y de no usar a las personas como su rascador, lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos para darle de comer lo último que quedaba de leche. Cuando Azirafel terminó, comenzó a ronronear fuertemente y pasaba su cabecita sobre el pecho de Gabriel impregnando su olor en el humano.

—No puedo creer que yo, el jodido contador Gabriel, he sido derrotado por un minino de tres meses -Se lamentó.

—_¿Gabriel? ¿Así es cómo te llamas?_ —Maulló entre ronroneos— _Me gusta tu nombre humano._

—Sabes... Puedo dejar por hoy lo de publicar las fotos para tu adopción —Habló suavemente mientras miraba atentamente al gato como esperando una respuesta que sabía bien no iba a recibir—. Tal vez pueda seguir tomándote fotos con los trajes que me prestó Belcebú —Alzó en lo alto a Zira al estilo el Rey León, pero en vez de que viera una enorme cantidad de animales que lo respetarían sólo miraba a un humano tranquilo. Zira de pronto se sintió cansado así que dio un gran bostezo y por primera vez desde que llegó vio la sonrisa del humano. Era pequeña y delicada, pero sincera—. ¿Tan pronto ya tienes sueño? —Sonrió un poco más— Déjame comer algo y después iremos a la cama.

Azirafel estaba contento. Había comido deliciosa leche en los brazos de su humano Gabriel, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y le había sonreído, DOS VECES.

Luego de que Gabe comiera un cereal, sin soltar en ningún momento a Zira, se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama con Zira a su lado. Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin problemas.

Lo que Gabriel no esperaba era que pasarían dos semanas sin acordarse de que debía vender a Azirafel.


	6. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4.- ¿Los dueños se parecen a sus mascotas?**_

A Gabriel le gustaba mucho su trabajo; está bien, había veces en que llegaba a ser un poco estresante, pero seguía gustándole. Y era por esa razón que tenía una rutina bastante estricta, la cual le servía para relajarse luego de un día entero trabajando. Y si de algo estaba seguro era que no había nada más que le gustara que su rutina, o bueno, así era hasta que cierto felino llegó a su vida, pues desde que eso ocurrió no ha hecho más que cambiar su rutina para poder dedicarle la mayor parte de su tiempo al minino. Su rutina actual consistía en preocuparse por si ya comió, si hizo correctamente del baño, si ya deben ir con el veterinario, etc. La única ventaja que ha sacado del gato es que por fin tiene la excusa perfecta para no salir con su madre y su hermana.

—_Lo siento, creo que el gato es muy pequeño para quedarse solo en casa._

—_Perdón, no me da confianza que se quede solo el gato._

—_No conseguí quien cuidara a Azirafel._

—_¿Y si pasa hambre?_

—_¡¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar solito a mi pobre Azirafel?!_

Y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo (de hecho, odiaba admitirlo) le había tomado cierto cariño al minino, tanto así que realmente le preocupaba dejarlo solo para irse a trabajar. Al felino le gustaba comer y recibir caricias, tanto que cuando no recibía cierta cantidad de comida y atención se empezaba a deprimir, lo cual provocaba un sentimiento de incomodidad y culpabilidad en Gabriel. Ese gato sabía cómo manipularlo, pero estaba seguro que ni si quiera Azirafel era consciente de eso.

Hoy, por ejemplo, era lunes y debía ir a trabajar dentro de dos horas, pero Azirafel estaba aferrado a su playera y no lo quería dejar ir.

—_¡Humano, otra vez piensas abandonarme! ¡No me gusta estar tanto tiempo solo!_ —Reprochaba el minino.

—Azirafel, ya te he dicho que voy al trabajo. Si no trabajo, no me pagan. ¡Y si no me pagan no puedo comprar comida! ¡Entiende por favor!

Con mucho esfuerzo logró quitárselo de encima y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Azirafel como podía le seguía el paso para seguir insistiéndole que se quedara en casa, después de todo el también tenía una rutina, la cual incluía a su humano.

A Azirafel le gustaba despertarse un poco tarde y despertar a su humano con maullidos y ronroneos suaves, una vez que conseguía que su humano se levantara, corría hacia la cocina (aunque algunas veces se tropezaba y tenía que escuchar la risa de su humano burlándose). Una vez ahí, dueño y humano desayunaban con toda la paz del mundo escuchando las noticias en el pequeño televisor que se encontraba cerca del refrigerador; Azirafel ya había aprendido a comer croquetas secas y cuando Gabriel no iba a trabajar, el mínimo no esperaba menos que ser cargado y alimentado por un biberón o una pequeña pasta hecha de croquetas y agua como si de un bebé humano se tratase. Luego de comer iban a la sala donde a veces el humano encendía el televisor que había en esta o bien ponía vídeos graciosos en la computadora, otras veces simplemente Gabriel le leía en voz alta alguno de sus libros. Azirafel comprendía que a veces su humano quería estar solo por lo cual le daba su espacio, de hecho, había aprendió a disfrutar su propio tiempo a solas. Después de varias botanas entre actividades, venía la comida, Gabriel salía a dar una vuelta mientras Azirafel esperaba en la sala la llegada del humano, en cuando esté llegaba comían algo ligero y al final iban a dormir a la misma cama, a pesar de que Zira tenía la suya (especial para gatos, perfectamente cómoda) en el suelo.

Y todo eso forma parte de la rutina de Azirafel, algo que amaba mucho y que odiaba cambiar.

En fin, volviendo a la actualidad, Gabriel aún seguía discutiendo con su gato. Si, le habla como si pudiera entenderle. ¿Qué te puedo decir? No hay nadie en su casa que se burle de él por hacerlo.

—Azirafel, ya no sigas. Debo trabajar. Volveré a las siete y media, máximo —Gabriel tomo sus llaves y las guardo en su maletín. Miro su reloj de mano y noto que ya iba un poco tarde, volteo a ver al mínimo sentado sobre la mesa que está en medio de la cocina, el cual estaba viéndolo atentamente, dudo bastante sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero al final decidió tomar con sumo cuidado la pequeña y peludita cabecita entre sus manos y darle un besito en la frente para después agregar con las mejillas un poco rojas—. Nos vemos después. Pórtate bien.

Azirafel no lo sabe, pero sólo le tomó dos semanas y un día domar a la bestia.

—_Yo también te extrañaré, Gabriel_ —Maúlla feliz porque es la primera vez que recibe ese tipo de trato por parte del humano.

Gabriel deja un poco más de comida en el tazón del gato y se va sin decir más.

Azirafel, por primera vez desde que llegó a esa casa, ya no se siente solo, porque ahora puede decir con total seguridad que su humano volverá.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

**Sé que esta historia casi nadie (por no decir nadie) la sigue ni la lee en esta plataforma y eso me deprime muchísimo, pero de igual forma quiero agradecer a ****_Julchen awesome Beilschmidt_ por ser la primera y única persona en comentar y a Sarahyaois2 por ser la única persona en seguir esta historia uwu. **


	7. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5.- Tu compañía es mejor que un buen atún.**_

Crowley era un gato de pelaje rojo y de una raza llamada somalí, el disfrutaba de dormir varias horas sobre el marco de la ventana izquierda de la puerta principal de la casa. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque así podía observar cuando algún humano desconocido se acercaba a su hogar o si algún otro animal entraba a su territorio, además de que le agradaba la calidez que emanaba la luz del sol de tres a seis de la tarde.

Le gustaba pasearse a sus anchas por la casa como el dueño que era. Además de que así lograba espantar a los ratones que se acercaban a la casa, producto de la gran maleza que crecía en el patio y de algún sobrante de comida que a veces dejaba por ahí su humana.

Su comida favorita es el atún que le preparaba Belcebú en ocasiones especiales.

Por alguna razón se sentía más relajado cuando escuchaba las canciones de una banda llamada _Queen_, la cual era una de las bandas favoritas de su mascota humana.

Para el, era una costumbre ver horas y horas de televisión junto a su humana (Principalmente películas de terror). Y si alguna vez llegaba a sentir miedo, enterraba sus garras sobre las piernas de Belcebú hasta que sentía como esta le acariciaba su cabeza con paciencia y cariño, sólo entonces perdía todo gramo de miedo. Pero eso era algo que jamás compartiría con ningún otro ser vivo.

Pero lo que más amaba era dormir sobre la cama de su mascota humana, no solo porque dicha cama era enorme y cómoda, sino también porque el aroma de su humana se impregnaba en las sabanas, y, cuando tenía suerte, su calor aún se podía sentir en el colchón, las cobijas y la almohada. Sin duda eso era como un paraíso.

Definitivamente Crowley se sentía tan agradecido por haber sido rescatado de las calles por Belcebú.

-¡Crowley! ¡¿Qué demonios haces de nuevo en mi cama?! ¡Largo de aquí sucio animal! -Belcebú lanzó una chancla al gato pelirrojo.

Y mientras huía de aquel letal objeto, Crowley sabía que aquella humana era igual de feliz con su compañía.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pesar de que mi historia no recibe tanto apoyo como yo esperaba, no dejaré de lado este proyecto tan especial para mí porque personitas como ****Julchen awesome Beilschmidt me suben mucho el animo con sus comentarios uwu **

**Mira, Julchen. Al fin vas a ver un poquito más de la vida de Crowley 3 El siguiente capítulo también se tratará de Belcebebé y Crow Crow uwu **


End file.
